Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a broiler, and more particularly to a switch structure of the broiler.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art broiler comprises a housing 10 in which a main burner 11 and a pilot burner switch 12 are disposed such that the main burner 11 is connected to a gas pipe, and that the main burner 11 and the pilot burner switch 12 are fastened together at a fixed angle. In light of the main burner 11 and the pilot burner switch 12 being fastened together at the fixed angle, they are not compatible with the housing 10 of various specifications.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a broiler switch structure which is compatible with a variety of broiler shells different in profile from one another.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a broiler switch structure comprising a main burner which is fastened with an adjustment control switch. The adjustment control switch is provided with an angle adjustment member and a pilot burner. The angle adjustment member is formed of a connection main body, a gas connection pipe, a pilot adjustment rod, and a fastening frame.